


Reflections

by chokingonwhys



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Russingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: A Russingon sonnet.





	Reflections

Reflections

A well-formed face and body, mind, ideals,  
character, will, virtue, heart and soul.  
He performs, permitted to fulfill  
only a faithful model filial role.

He questions, not overtly, but inside  
the stillness dwelling quiet in his core,  
what he conceals, why he chooses to hide  
what he would be if allowed to be more.

Another valiant son is loved no less,  
and his commanding, brash, irreverent style  
brings no great reprimand. No one suggests  
he hide his scowl or measure out his smile

So Finwe Third surrenders all he is  
or seems to be, succumbing to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr last November, but I decided it was good enough to pin here. I’m not looking for concrit but I would like to know what you think. Big thanks to Swilmarillion for a last minute mini-beta!
> 
> I’m mywoesaregranular on Tumblr ♥


End file.
